


Another Side

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Table Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi and Kai take advantage of an empty studio after rehearsals. (Companion piece to Ruki's Kinky Adventures - 7.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remix of a scene from chapter 7 in Ruki's Kinky Adventures, the scene now told from Aoi's POV instead. There's no need to read the original, but this fic will bring a little more to the overall story of RKA...

The door closed behind Ruki, Reita, and Uruha, and Kai immediately stopped packing his bag. Aoi smiled. He knew that Kai had been taking things out of his bag as much as he'd put things into it, all to seem busy getting ready to leave until the others were gone. 

Aoi hadn't had to use a ruse. He'd simply kept playing his guitar a bit, making thoughtful noises and then scribbling a little on a paper, repeating the process a few times. But now he put the guitar down and got up from his chair, gaze locked on Kai.

Kai licked his lips, and the hint of a smile caused his dimple to hesitatingly appear.

Aoi closed the distance between them, and the closer he got, the deeper the dimple became. "Come here," he whispered, and Kai wrapped his arms around Aoi's waist. Aoi kissed him, first on the lips, and then on the side of his neck, lingering there for a short while. "You want this, don't you?"

Kai nodded and pressed his hips closer to Aoi's, letting him feel how hard he was already. "Thought they'd never leave," he whispered back, a low laugh accompanying the words. "If I'd had to repack my bag one more time, I'm sure they would have noticed."

Aoi chuckled. "No. Everyone's used to you checking and re-checking your bag and pockets all the time."

Kai grinned sheepishly. "Can't help it."

"You can't help this either," Aoi said and rubbed one hand over Kai's clothed cock, making him moan and close his eyes.

"Mmm, true."

Aoi reached up to grab Kai's hair, pulling his head back. He studied Kai's face for a moment, then, when Kai opened his eyes, "Tell me what you want."

"You." Kai licked his lips again, and Aoi couldn't help but think of those lips closed around his cock. "I want you... want your cock."

Aoi tightened his grip on Kai's hair and leaned forward to place a row of kisses over his throat. "How?"

Kai groaned. "Fuck me," he whispered. "I want you to fuck me."

"Here?"

"Yeah."

"Now?"

"Yeah!"

Aoi grinned and kissed Kai, sucking on his tongue and teasing the roof of his mouth while backing him up against the table. He pushed Kai down on it, smiling when he felt Kai bending back without question. Aoi pushed Kai's shirt up to his armpits and bent down to kiss and lick and bite lightly at the exposed skin. 

Kai squirmed a little when Aoi came too close to his sides, and Aoi pulled back a little, not wanting this to dissolve into a fit of giggles because Kai was too ticklish. He dipped his tongue into Kai's navel instead, then licked in circles around it, before leaving a trail of kisses down to the waistband of Kai's trousers. 

Kai's hand was in Aoi's hair, fingers combing through it. "Please..." Kai whispered, "fuck me."

Aoi grinned and pulled Kai up to stand again. "Turn around and bend over."

Kai flashed him a grin and did as he was told, popping the button of his trousers open. Aoi reached around him, unzipped him and then pulled both trousers and underwear down to Kai's knees. He reached for his bag and fished out both lube and condoms.

"One might think you'd planned this," Kai whispered, looking over his shoulder.

"One might," Aoi agreed, smiling. "I like being prepared."

"I know." Kai smiled and then put his head down on his folded arms on the table.

Aoi took the lube and held it over Kai's arse, spreading his cheeks with one hand. A slow trickle of the gel landed on Kai's hole and perineum, and when he thought it was enough, Aoi rubbed his fingers into it and pushed two inside Kai.

Aoi took his time preparing Kai, teasing him relentlessly. He rubbed lightly over Kai's prostate, making Kai moan loudly and push back against him. 

"God, Aoi," Kai groaned. "I swear, if you don't fuck me soon, I'm going crazy."

"Yeah? That would be a shame," Aoi whispered and pulled his fingers out. He unzipped and pulled his cock out, giving it a few strokes before he rolled the condom on. "You're gorgeous," he whispered, leaning forward to give Kai's shoulder a sharp nip of his teeth.

"Ah!" Kai threw his head back, and Aoi smiled. He loved seeing Kai like this – aroused and needy, and Aoi's, if only for a moment. Kai only got more and more aroused, but never really frustrated. That's why he teased him so much before fucking him, to see him lose all control and just forget everything apart from pleasure.

"The door isn't locked," Aoi pointed out.

"I don't care." Kai spread is legs as much as his jeans would allow him. "We're finished for the day. No one is going to come in."

Aoi grinned. "But they could... Sometimes I think that turns you on."

Kai was tight, but easily opening up for Aoi, and they both moaned as Aoi pushed inside him until he couldn't get deeper. Without leaving Kai a moment to catch his breath, Aoi began fucking him and enjoyed every slow slide of his cock in and out of Kai. Gradually, he increased the pace until the table shook. A half-empty water bottle someone had left behind fell and rolled off the table, landing on the floor with a thump.

Aoi pushed Kai's shirt up a little more, sliding his hands over his back before grabbing Kai's hips again. Aoi liked seeing the muscles in Kai's back flex as he moved to meet every one of Aoi's thrusts, and how little beads of sweat began forming along his spine.

"You feel so good," Aoi mumbled, and Kai moaned loudly in response. Aoi let his gaze move over Kai, then caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to look.

Ruki.

In the half-opened doorway was Ruki – a flush of heat on his cheeks, mouth slightly open, and eyes fixed on Kai, half in shock, half in arousal, Aoi realised. The latter was confirmed by the fact that Ruki had one hand inside his trousers, stroking quite a hard-on. 

Aoi didn't stop moving for a second. He'd told Kai about the risk of someone walking in on them, but he hadn't actually expected anyone to do so. There had to be a first time, he supposed. Before he could decide whether to alert Kai to their audience, Ruki looked up at him and froze as their gazes met.

Ruki didn't move for several seconds, a look of fear on his face, then he disappeared from the doorway and the door closed silently, as if he'd never been there at all.

Aoi smiled to himself and snapped his hips forward again and again, making Kai moan even louder. Kai was close, he could feel it and leaned forward a little to reach under Kai to stroke his cock. "Come on," Aoi whispered. "Come... come for me." He was close to climax himself, and he wasn't sure if the sight of Ruki watching them had helped it along or not.

When Kai tightened around him, arching his back and pushing up a bit from the table, Aoi groaned. Just a little more... another thrust... there... Aoi let his head fall forward as he trembled and his thighs quivered with the sheer force of his orgasm. 

They both stilled and just gasped for breath for a few moments. Then Aoi rested his chest against Kai's back, kissing his neck. 

 

They cleaned themselves and the table and floor up before they left. Aoi led the way out, and the corridor outside the studio was empty, of course. He didn't know if he'd expected Ruki to stay but thought it unlikely. Ruki had looked so shocked and so afraid in that split second before he pulled back. 

Kai quickly went to the toilet to dispose of the dirty tissues, and while he waited, Aoi spotted something. He looked at the door as if he could see right through it while he listened to the sounds outside, but heard no trace of falling rain. He looked back at the floor. Drops. Droplets of... something. It wasn't an entirely clear fluid... Semen? Aoi grinned. Had Ruki fled, only to stay right outside for as long as it took to jerk himself off? 

Kai got back, and Aoi grinned at him, deciding not to draw attention to the evidence. "Want to go somewhere to eat now?"

They had more studio time, more rehearsals ahead of them. Aoi couldn't wait to see what Ruki would say the next time they met.


End file.
